The snake heart
by Raven325
Summary: Please ignore the bad name of the story. Anyway this is a Naga type story. There is a war Marik and Bakura are forced to fight and well they don't really fight on the right side. See what happens when Bakura prince of the humans joins the naga's to fight against his own there he will fall deeply for a person his people, who will it be? hate. Lemon,Mpreg YM/Mariku, YY/A and YB/TK
1. Chapter 1

**Raven: so this story was just randomly started through me being fascinated by snakes…because I happen to have one in my room… anyway this is my first GeminiShipping story and I love how it came out the first few chappies, but I am boring u soooo Bakura!**

**Bakura: Raven does not own Yu-gi-oh please enjoy**

**Raven: WARNING! I will only say it now Marik and Bakura will be a bit OOC in this one so please do not say anything bad about it, I will try to keep them in character…ENJOY!**

The sword came down hitting its target making a loud clank sound that echoed in the large room. After a few seconds another clang echoed and laughter followed

'Come on Bakura, you hit like a girl' a deep male voice yelled out cackling at the growl that he received and immediately another clang echoed through the room

'Shut it Marik!' another male voice, yelled in anger as Bakura ran at Marik swinging his sword recklessly. Marik smirked and ducked down swinging out his leg and successfully tripped Bakura so that he fell on his back letting out a grunt of pain. Marik immediately pointed the tip of his sword at Bakura's neck. Bakura looked up annoyed at Marik who held the sharp blade point near his neck. He sighed as the blade disappeared and was replaced by a tan hand. He smirked and grabbed the offered hand, being pulled up immediately

'You calm yet 'Kura?' Marik asked as he gave the sword back to its rightful owner  
>'You actually did fight like a girl and you didn't put up much of a fight' he said as he followed Bakura, who was glaring and muttering curses at nothing, to the benches at the side of the arena. At the moment they were in the training area. It was a huge area that had different types of weapons that was pinned up against the walls.<br>The sun was shining brightly on them for there was no roof and it made the room give off a warm like feeling, ironic to them since this rom was used to train for war.

'Yeah, sorry I tried to kill you' Bakura said smirking at Marik who snickered but it disappeared as quickly as it came and he became serious

''So what happened that you had to pull me out of the dungeons, where I was happily torturing some…' Marik suddenly stopped talking and smirked sinisterly while snickering under his breath. Bakura stared and shook his head, glaring at Marik

'You left someone in the chamber again, didn't you?' Bakura asked and muttered angrily under his breath when Marik started to laugh loudly. Bakura's mouth twitched at the side into an almost smirk  
>'you are a dumbass has, anyone ever told you that?' Bakura asked curiously with a tiny smirk on his face. Marik stopped laughing but was still smiling<p>

'So I have been told, too many times to count,' he said 'so answer the question…what happened?' Marik asked staring at Bakura who immediately growled in anger

'My "father" happened,' Bakura groaned ' he has been pressuring me to marry and/or go into battle against our "enemy" the Naga, but I keep refusing' Bakura finished looking down and whispered  
>'I wish my real parents were still alive, then I wouldn't have to sit with a stupid bitch for a mother and arrogant dog for a father. That started a war for no reason, at all!' he yelled out and with a mighty force hit the table with his fist making everything on it rattle<p>

'It was never your fault, Kura, both were sick and the doctors didn't know what was wrong' Marik whispered trying to calm down his enraged friend

'I know that Marik' Bakura whispered, 'but I was too young to take the throne. They _chose _ people to rule this kingdom, people who know _nothing _aboutruling kingdoms and know this place is falling apart thanks to this war and that the two _royals_ don't know how to rule.' Bakura muttered getting up and exiting the room thought the huge double door and walked through the corridors to his chambers. He opened the door and entered with Marik following and closing the door behind him

The room was decorated by Bakura himself. The walls was painted a deep magenta and in the middle was a black carpet and a bit further was his bed covered in crimson and black silk sheets. A few feet on the left was his closet and a bit to the right of the bed was the door to the bathroom. Bakura walked to the glass doors that led to the balcony, he threw it open and stalked to the edge. He crossed his arms placing it on the railing and stared at the village that hated him. He was known to them as a monster, a demon, a killer… all because they were told he had killed people as a child and was unstable, and they believed the fairy tales that were told by so many liars. These people had abandoned him, people that he had trusted when his parents were still alive.

The only person that actually stayed was his friend, Marik and he loves him for that… as a brother of course.

'Hey 'Kura,' Marik yells from behind him. Bakura turns to him and all Marik did was grin happily, just like always  
>'would you help me with that bike you gave me' Marik said his grin only stretching wider over his face in excitement. Bakura nodded and followed him out of the room silently closing the door behind him leaving his room in silence<p>

Akefia sighed in irritation. He knew this was going to be boring! He scowled and glared at a random wall in the room as one of the council member continued to drabble on about the war.

'Akefia, Mariku get those scowls off your faces, I know this is boring, but I need your help in deciding where to hide Yami as the war goes on' a voice whispered. Akefia turned to his old friend and king of the Nagas, King Atem. He had spiked tri-coloured hair that had a blond lighting bold that went to the tip of his gravity defying hair. He had sharp crimson eyes that could go from kindness to anger in seconds; his skin was a tan colour because of our desert like climate. His tail was pure black, but in the light it had this deep crimson shine to it and if he went outside of his castle the children would climb on it and play with Atem. Everyone in the castle knew he would make a great parent

'Atem, I told you I was staying here' another voice whispered sternly. Akefia watched amused as the king growled in frustration then lifted his body from the throne he had sat in immediately shutting the blabbering councilman up. Atems tail was swished in anger

'Leave we will deal with this later,' he said to his council in a deep firm voice that held no place for argument. The council nodded wordlessly and left the room as Atem turned to his mate Yami. Yami looked just like his mate only he had no extra blond lightning bolts in his hair, his skin was pale and his eyes were a deep violet that was tinted red because of his anger, Yamis tale was black just like Atems, but instead of a red shine his looked like the top was painted with a deep dark purple. Atem was about to say something but was immediately cut off by Yami

'Don't you dare say anything! I want to be with my mate because if you go out there I might not know if you will return' Yami muttered tearfully his voice filled with sadness and sorrow, but the anger was still there

'I know but I can't take the chance for both of you to get hurt' Atem said watching as Yami raised his head anger returning full force. Akefia grinned knowing this was going to be fun to watch

'You know this was getting boring, now it's heating up' a voice muttered beside him. Akefia turned to see Mariku, his best friend and partner in crime

Mariku had sandy blond hair that was spiked up defying gravity in every way. His eyes were a dark lavender colour and his skin was tanned. He had small markings under his eyes that stood out. Marikus tail was a dark brown but the patterns were diamond that was a darkish brown purple colour unlike mine that was the same colour only the diamond patterns were a deep maroon in colour

'Yeah but it is interesting, mostly funny when Yamis hormones lash out and Atem was left high and dry for a week and was only allowed to sleep on a couch' Akefia said grinning evilly, but Atem was right. Yami needed to stay out of battle, because he was pregnant. Atem is protective and worried Yami might stress too much, but he can see Yami wasn't going down without a fight. A hell of a fight if you know how stubborn they are

'Akefia you got any popcorn on you?' Mariku asked in a whispered voice as he watched the King and his mate argue with twinkling amused eyes. Akefia watched as Mariku sat back his tail curled so it was like a chair

'No, but let's sit back and enjoy the free show' Akefia whispered back. He sat back in the chair that was behind him

Both Akefia and Mariku knew this was going to be an enjoyable evening so they relaxed and watched the arguing couple…

**Raven: well here is the first chapter to my little story hope you enjoyed it**

**Bakura: Please excuse any grammar mistakes on her part **

**Akefia: and please R&R we appreciate the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Raven: hey there sorry for the late update it will get quicker**

**Bakura: raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p>Bakura growled and kicked the innocent wall closest to him. That bastard had finally done it; he had managed to force him into a war. The very war he was trying to stay out of.<p>

***flashback***

"**what! You can't do this" Bakura yelled furiously at his stepfather, who was grinning evilly at him a smug look on his ugly wrinkly face.**

"**yes, yes I can, you are 19 years old and have yet to marry so ****I**** can pick you a bride for you, any young woman that I wish" he smirked at me his evil grin widening "but I will give you a choice. You could either marry the **_**woman**_** I pick for you or you can join the fight and help us fight against those disgusting creatures" he said hissing out the last sentence in obvious hatred then he composed himself "as I said you choice" he muttered with a smug tone**

**Everyone in the castle knew he and Marik were into guys, not girls; they were to annoying with their high and squeaky voices and bitchy attitudes. The bastard telling him this was unimaginable, he growled and gave in. he would rather go to war than marry a stuck up royal bitch**

"**Fine! I will join the war, I'll fight" Bakura said frustrated that he had no other choice in the matter. He whirled around and left the room, pure anger radiating off him like flames that could never be tamed**

***end flashback***

Bakura growled and threw a vase at the wall… right above Marik's head as he came, at that moment, around the corner barley dodging the incoming projectile. Marik stared at the wall and then turned back to Bakura, who looked like a growling and hissing cat

"sheesh what's got your inner cat on killer mode, fluffy?" Marik asked amused at the tantrum throwing prince who shot him an angered glare for the nickname then huffed and turned away. Bakura stopped his tantrum and turned back to Marik; he looked away and plopped down on the ground just there where he was.

"my father" Bakura whispered angrily while clutching his head, he knew a headache was coming "he forced me to make a choice, either marry a woman he chose for me or" he took a deep breath "join the battle waging outside these wall against the Naga race" he finished, he heard Marik yell out a loud 'what' but he was in his own thoughts so he didn't turn to him or listen to his nags about how wrong and unfair his father was being. He didn't want to join the war because he didn't want to kill Naga's. Don't get it wrong he loved to kill and torture things, but he wasn't one to kill things that are innocent and done nothing to harm other or his kingdom. How was he going to avoid this one? There was no way he could get out of this like he always does in his other jobs

"…Kura, Bakura!" Marik's voice pulled him out of his inner panicked state, he looked up at into his best friend worried lavender eyes "how are you going to get out of this?" he asked sitting down in front of Bakura.

"Don't know" Bakura muttered as he stared at Marik. They were both confused at what to do after all they couldn't stand against the king; they would be banished or even killed

"Well if we go into battle, I'll be with you until the end" Marik said then he added as an afterthought in a joking way "just make sure your ass doesn't end soon"

Bakura smirked as Marik got up and lend him a hand. Bakura grabbed his hand and was pulled up, they both smirked at each other before walking away

* * *

><p>"So what are we gonna do before we head out" Marik asked as he watched Bakura paint his bike a dark golden brown. They were in an abandoned landing bridge that closed down years ago and was said to be haunted, although it wasn't. Bakura and Marik had spread the rumours so people would stay away from the place. This place was like a stress relief from the palace for them, after all no one ever found them if they disappeared. The area was huge, but they only used half of the place, tools and weapons were scattered on the ground from previous uses. This place was their haven to escape all the problems, including the one they had now. The war situation they have to deal with<p>

"Well first we finish this ride of yours, then we get our weapons and we shoot those two legged creatures we have to deal with everyday… and unfortunately we are one of, still don't shoot me" Bakura said in an amused voice as he answered Marik's question. They had decided, even if they might get executed, they will fight with the Naga's instead of against them. Marik started to laugh at the description he had given for their race, he didn't give a damn if he was mocking himself, and he was a psycho he didn't care at all

"Yeah true… but do you really want to betray your own kind, your own kingdom" Marik asked all amusement gone, his voice dead serious as he walked closer to Bakura when he finished painting the last part of the bike "I know it must be…" he was cut off by Bakura's pissed of voice

"How can it be wrong if you are their prince and they all hate you for reasons that escape even me? It will not be hard for me, after all they can't me more than they already do" Bakura snapped looking at Marik sharply a painful gleam in his red eyes. Marik wisely backed off knowing that what his friend says was true "Let's get back we better get ready for the fight" Bakura whispered standing up and walking away immediately being followed by Marik. There was still an awkward silence in the air around them

"Sorry I snapped at you" Bakura whispered as they exited the landing bridge. Marik looked up at his friend with a half-smile

"I don't really care, you are stressed and you just snapped so forgiven" Marik said grinning madly as he walked pass Bakura swinging something in the air. It looked like Bakura's sniper that he had been trying to fix and finally did

"Marik give it back" Bakura said as he lunged at Marik trying to grab it…Crash… "Marik I am going to kill you!"

"Then that's my Q to run" Marik said as he dashed of laughing madly followed by Bakura who kept on screaming at him

* * *

><p>"So, you ready for a fight to the death?" Marik asked with an insane grin plastered on his face. They were on the air ship that was heading directly for the planet where the troops were fighting in the front lines<p>

"No, but I have no choice and get that grin off your face, it's like you are happy to be here and kill your own kind and have a blast" Bakura said glaring at Marik who was sitting on the bike, that was ready for action when the door opens, whistling innocently. Bakura turned his head sighing and looked out the window at the ground that was coming closer and closer as if it was going in slow motion to mock him. They had finally reached their destination. The door started to open slowly and steadily like it was torturing them with the suspense of the upcoming battle

"Marik, be careful and stay in contact with me at all times" Bakura said sternly with a hint of hidden concern for his childhood friend

Marik nodded and when the door hit the ground, Marik revved the engine and sped out the door and pass Bakura whose hair whipped in the created wind at the speed that the bike passed. The engine's roar vibrated through his skull as his ears ringed, and at that moment when he heard the war cries slashing through the air. He gripped the sword he held tightly his knuckles turning white. He knew without a second thought

There was no backing out of the battle

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: there ya go<strong>

**Marik: please R&R**


End file.
